Darkness
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: The winx had always been inseparable, but everything was about to change. A new adventure would begin, more dangerous than ever. Love would be tested and bonds would be broken as the forces of light would have to face the greatest challenge of their lives. A prophecy brought the truth to light. Could they win against the darkness? Main couple Flora X Helia, starts after season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**I know it's not right to start a new story without finishing the others, but I have a good feeling about this one. It will start in the end of Season 4 and follow season 5. Let it be clear that some things will be similar to teh show Once Upon a Time, because that's where I got my inspiration from. However, I'll be adapting the idea to Winx and also add in my own twists. I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think in your reviews.**

It was a beautiful night, with shining stars in the cloudless dark blue sky and fireflies flying around. Bright and colorful lights came from the disco ball placed on the roof of the Frutti Music Bar as many people danced and talked. A table was set with many delicious smoothies and some snacks for the guests at the party.

The owner of the bar, Rick, sat with his wife and daughter in a table near the balcony as they laughed together. After nearly 10 years, the family was finally together and they were enjoying each other's company. Roxy felt happier than she had ever remembered feeling and she smiled at her parents, happy to finally be at peace. For the past few months she had entered a whole new world of magic, fairies and wizards and she was glad to have this night as only a normal girl.

On the other side of the bar, one of the said fairies sat alone as she watched her best friends dance happily with their partners. Aisha had a sad look on her face, which was understandable considering that it had only been a week since she had lost her fiancée, Nabu. The intelligent and brave wizard had sacrificed himself to save them all and Aisha missed him more than anything. They were in love and to be married when he was suddenly gone. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the moment she lost him forever.

 _They were in the middle of the fight against the wizards. The portal they had opened had destroyed the lives of many fairies and the winx were trying to save them. Suddenly, Nabu started walking towards it._

 _"Nabu, where are you going?" Helia, who was closer to him, asked. Aisha heard him and she flew away from Gantlos and towards him._

 _"The portal. I have to close it." He said seriously and Aisha couldn't help but notice how brave he looked, but there was fear in his eyes._

 _"Wait! That's way too dangerous." She tried to reason with him, but it was no use. He was determined to undo the spell and even when Tecna reminded him that he would need an extremely powerful object to do so and Aisha suggested they used the white circle, he said that his staff was powerful enough to absorb all the dark magic. And before anyone could stop him, he started using all his strength to undo the dark spell._

 _" No, Nabu!" Aisha screamed, but he was too busy to hear her. Flora came to her side and held her as they all watched and prayed that Nabu's plan worked. It did and the spell was undone, but the wizard wasn't looking good. He fell to the ground once it was over and Aisha jumped out of Flora's arms and ran to him. She held him in his arms and attempted not to cry._

 _"Did it work? Did I do it?" He asked weakly as he looked at Aisha._

 _"Yes, you did it." She smiled as she felt proud of him for being so brave._

 _"We have to help him before it's too late." Tecna said, but no one had any ideas on what to do. It was unfortunate that they forgot Bloom had healing powers, but by the time the fairy of the dragon flame remembered it, it was too late._

 _"Nabu, please, don't leave me." Aisha begged as tears fell on her face. She knew it was inevitable, but she just couldn't believe she was actually going to lose him._

 _"I'll never leave you, Aisha. Wherever you are, whenever it is, I'll always be with you. These eyes mustn't cry. I love you." And then he was gone. Aisha screamed and cried, still holding him. Her friends stood behind her, some crying and some too shocked to move. That day, she lost the man she loved and that left a whole in her heart that would never be fulfilled._

She felt so much pain and sorrow that not even her best friend could comfort her, and Flora was an expert when it came to comforting people.

Speaking of the nature fairy, she too sat alone in a corner. She wasn't as sad as Aisha, though Nabu's death had shaken her, she was more worried. Weeks previously she had been told something that, at first, she had not believed, but now she was starting to think it might come true. She hadn't told anyone of the words that had been spoken to her, not wanting her friends to worry when they already had so much on their plates. But Astrid's warnings haunted her mind that night.

 _Three Weeks Earlier…_

 _Flora found herself back to her home planet much earlier than expected; after all she was supposed to stay on earth with the others until their mission to defeat the Wizards of the Black Circle was finished. She had been surprised to receive a letter not from her parents, as she would expect, but from Astrid, the Sage of Limphea. She hadn't understood why the Sage would want to speak with her, but she could not refuse such a request._

 _She was greeted by the citizens as she reached the Sage's sanctuary, many of them asked for her autograph since she was famous for saving the Magical Dimension a few times. Always a bit shy, Flora didn't like receiving all the attention, but she granted the autographs for her fans anyways. After that, she told the guards why she was there and she was allowed to enter the beautiful cave where Astrid lived._

 _"Welcome to my sanctuary, fairy of nature." The sage said as she opened her arms wide as if to embrace Flora. The sage looked beautiful with her long pink hair in its usual bun and a dark green and pink dress. Her green eyes looked at Flora with compassion and a bit of worry. The fairy of nature was nervous and anxious as she slowly walked towards the older woman and then keeled in front of her as a sign of respect._

 _"My lady. I appreciate the invitation, but I desire to know why have you called me here."Flora politely said and the Sage simply laughed._

 _"I knew that would be your first question when you got here. I need to talk to you about something of great importance." Flora already guessed that, a talk with the Sage could only mean something important had happened or would happen._

 _"What is it?"She asked, curiously. The Sage started walking around the cave, Flora sensed she was tense._

 _"As I'm sure you already know, I was granted a gift long ago, which was the reason why I was elected Sage of Limphea." Not everyone knew of this story, but being the Guardian Fairy of Limphea, Flora was aware._

 _"The gift to see the future. Yes, I know about it." Such a gift was uncommon even amongst magical creatures._

 _"Well, such a gift can be a blessing or a curse. Most of the time, I feel blessed to be able to prevent horrible things that might happen in the future. However, in this case, I'm afraid there's nothing anyone can do." Her voice shook at the end and Flora looked at her worriedly._

 _"I'm not sure I understand."The fairy of nature questioned._

 _"I've been having visions recently, horrible visions of the nearby future." Her blood ran cold and she felt scared. If the Sage asked her to be there, that meant that whatever was in those visions was related to her. What horrible things would happen to her?_

 _"I'm guessing the reason you asked me here is because those visions speak of me." Her voice trembled as she awaited confirmation from the older woman._

 _"Yes. You appeared in some of my visions, as well as your friends."This was definitely not good._

 _"I'm afraid to ask, but what have you seen?"_

 _"I saw many things, but amongst them, there was an ancient prophecy. One day, not far from today, the darkness will be released and the Magical Dimension will have to face it's greatest enemy once again..."Flora interrupted her, confused._

 _"What do you mean by the darkness will be released? What darkness?"_

 _"I'm not sure, all I know is that it will be released and one of you will be in great danger. The only way you'll be able to stop the darkness is if someone's to contain it. But that will implicate in an unbreakable curse. That's why I must give you this warning, fairy of nature: when the time comes, you'll have to make a choice and I urge you to think about what's most important." Flora was terrified by all she had heard, the last things she or the winx needed was another enemy. She then thanked the Sage for the information given and left the cave with the warning still in mind. When she went back to Earth and saw her friends having fun at the Frutti Music Bar, she decided not to tell them what she had learned, at least not right away. She chose to wait until their battle was finished._

Well, now that they were celebrating their victory against the wizards, she had to tell them. Even if it meant ruining everyone's night she knew that what Astrid told her was important. She looked around and saw Bloom and Sky and Stella and Brandon dancing together. They seemed so happy and relieved that it was finally over, but little did they knew, it had barely began.

She stood up and had a determined look on her face as she looked at her friends. Before she could take one step, though, Helia appeared in front of her. His blue eyes stared into her own as he had a smile on his face.

"Hey, there. Is everything okay?"He asked her once he noticed the look on her face. She looked back at him and felt guilty because she should be spending this night with him, celebrating together. She knew that he was worried about her because of the distance that she had kept from him ever since she had learned about the prophecy. So she decided that telling the truth could wait a bit longer. In the end, that was a fatal mistake.

"Yes, I'm just tired." It wasn't exactly a lie, she was indeed exhausted.

"I think that we're all a bit tired after this past few days."A serious look came to his face, probably remembering Naby's death, she thought. It was no secret that Helia, Riven and Nabu had become really close after the other two helped Riven win Musa back. Now that the wizard was gone, both specialists were feeling the worst of all of them, with the exception of Aisha. The serious look quickly disappeared and was replaced with another charming smile. "So, would you care for a dance?"He asked and extended his hand towards her. "I would be honored."She gladly took it and they walked towards the dance floor.

They danced like so many times before, but there was no denying that something was different. Her mind was too distracted by all the horrible things that would happen in the future and she couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. Seeing her so worried, Helia decided to distract her, knowing she would tell him what it was when she was ready.

"So, what are your plans for this summer?" He asked her, already having plans for the both of them in mind.

"I don't know. I haven't thought much about it."She answered and he was happy to hear it.

"Well, I'm glad you haven't made plans, because I have a surprise for you." She looks at him curiously.

"A surprise? What it is?"She tried to appear excited, but the truth was she was sick of surprises after her last visit to Limphea.

"I thought that it might be good for us to get away for a while, especially after everything that's happened."

"What do you mean by get away?"

"I booked a reservation for us at the Resort Realm. I thought it would be a good time for us to spend some time together." She looked at him surprised and happy. How was it possible that he knew her so well, knew exactly what she needed?

"Have I mentioned that you are the best?"She asked him with a growing smile.

"I don't think you have."He playfully said and then added "But seriously, did you like the idea?"

"I loved it. I can't wait to spend more time with you."

"Neither can I. I love you, Flora." They had been together for two years, so it wasn't the first time he had told her that he loved her. But every time he said it, she felt so happy she could fly.

"I love you too, so much. Thanks for everything." They leaned in for a kiss and her arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled her closer. It was as if the whole world disappeared and there was only them, happily in each other's arms. They were so oblivious to everything else that didn't even notice when all the lights went out. A loud scream brought them back to reality and they pulled apart unwillingly.

Suddenly, everyone started to freak out and chaos installed in the once quiet bar. A loud voice was heard, it was Miss Faragonda. "Everyone, please, calm down. Everything's alright." The headmistress tried to calm down the fairies, specialists and humans who were there. Once silence was made, she asked Stella to create some light. Soon, the whole bar was illuminated by a soft glow and Flora could see many terrified faces, mostly human's. However, her eyes, just as everyone else's were taken to Bloom.

The fairy of the dragon flame was definitely not alright. Horror was written on her face as she was trapped under what seemed to be black vines. Flora's mind immediately went to Astrid's words. _The darkness will be released._ Could that thing be the darkness that the prophecy spoke of?

" Help!" Bloom screamed again, seeming to be in pain. Sky, who was close to her, tried to reach her. "I don't think that's a good idea." Tecna warned him as she stood beside Timmy in a corner, but it was no use. As soon as the blonde haired prince reached Bloom, there was a powerful energy and he was thrown off to the other side of the room. The energy unbalanced many people and Flora felt Helia wrap his arms around her, trying to shield her from it.

But she was barely paying attention to him, her mind was on what she should do. She was terrified for Bloom, because she realized that the fairy of the dragon flame was the one who "would be in great danger", as Astrid said. Then she remembered: _The only way to defeat the darkness is to contain it._ But how would one contain the darkness? She asked herself. Another look at Bloom and she knew that she had to act, fast. Her friend was pale and though she had stopped screaming, pain was clear on her face.

It was then that the answer came to her and though she wasn't sure what she was doing, Flora did it anyway. She used her magic to perform a spell that she didn't even know. It was as if someone had possessed her, her friends looked at her in concern. "Flora, what are you doing?" Musa asked scared and then it was Tecna "That's definitely not a good idea!" But she didn't listen to them. The darkness that was trapping Bloom suddenly surrounded her, but she didn't feel any pain. "No!" She heard Helia scream, but it seemed to be so far away.

Her friends watched in horror as she nearly disappeared from behind the darkness and suddenly, it was gone. She stumbled a bit once it was over and turned back to look at them. She wanted to reassure them that everything was alright, that the darkness was gone, but that was a lie. She felt different, her mind was heavy and her head was hurting. "Flora?" Helia asked worriedly and she looked at him. She felt unable to say anything. She decided to avoid his looks and stared at her friends instead. Stella and Brandon were holding each other, as well as (surprisingly) Riven and Musa. Bloom was being held by Aisha as Sky was still knocked down unconscious. Tecna and Timmy stood near Miss Faragonda who looked absolutely terrified. Her face was devoid of color and her eyes were widened. Her voice shook as she spoke.

" What have you done?"

 **Okay, this is the end of this chapter. What did you think? I have a good feeling about this story, I have already planned it in my head, but I only have this chapter written. The next chapter should be up next weekend.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey, people. I'm so sorry for the delay, college has kept me occupied all weekend and I also had a French test today. Thanks so much for the people who reviewed the first chapter, it really means a lot to me. Anyways, this chapter's kinda boring, but there are some important things. The story will truly begin in the next two chapters and be ready for some plot twists. Hope you enjoy and, as usual, read and review!**

"What Have You Done?" Flora looked at the headmistress with eyes just as wide.

"I.. I'm not sure." Her voice shook and she felt like an idiot as her mind became clearer and she realized what she had done. She had taken the darkness. But what exactly did that mean? Miss Faragonda shook her head as she muttered something and everyone stared between her and Flora.

" Okay. Okay. The Winx will come with me to Alphea. " She announced and then looked at Morgana and Nebula. " Will you be okay handling this?" The blue haired fairy queen nodded as Morgana stood up from where she had been sitting with her family and walked over to Nebula.

The Winx stood there looking at Miss Faragonda still in shock over what had just happened, until the Headmistress urged them to transform so that they could teleport themselves to Alphea. They did so, but Flora didn't move. Her eyes were glued to someone before her, sure that she was seeing things. Only when Helia held her hand did she move. "Hey, it's okay." He said when she jumped, not realizing he was there. " You need to transform now, we're going to Alphea." He told her and she looked at him fearfully. She was afraid of using magic, she felt like something would go wrong if she did. Before she could explain that to him, Miss Faragonda came to them. "I don't think that's a good idea for her to use magic. I'll use my own to teleport you two." She said and then the couple was surrounded by bright magic. Once it vanished, they found themselves at the Headmistress' office at Alphea. Flora decided that she didn't want to face her friends, so she walked towards the window. She could still feel them looking at her, though. Probably thinking that she had lost it and she couldn't blame them. She sighed and looked outside. The night sky was just as beautiful there as on Earth, but she felt like it was suddenly darker. Everything felt darker.

" Yeah, I remember feeling like everything was darker. It was strange." She didn't look at the person who owned that voice and tried to ignore it. Thankfully, a different voice spoke and she was able to.

"What's going on?" It was Sky. He had been lying on the red couch, still unconscious, until then. He sat up quickly and looked around the room, confused by the clear change of location. "Sky, you're awake." Bloom said as she hugged him tightly. Flora could see the worry vanish from her eyes as a relieved smile came to her face. The blonde haired specialist smiled at his girlfriend before looking around the room once again. "Are we at Alphea? Why? And what the hell happened?" The others didn't say anything, their eyes turned to her as they waited for her to explain what had happened, what she had done. But she was too busy trying to ignore the voice that she was sure only she could hear.

"He was always so clueless, that's why he failed in the end. You better hope that your boyfriend isn't as dumb as him." The girl who spoke looked like Bloom. In fact, she was so similar to the fire fairy that they could easily pass as twin sisters. But there was something different about her, something dark, evil. Her clothes showed it well. Instead of the bright blue dress with heels of the same color that Bloom was wearing, this person had chosen a black long dress, beautiful, but definitely not fit for a fairy. She kind of looked like a witch. But the main problem about her was that it seemed as if no one besides Flora could see her or hear her, so the nature fairy was sure that she was imagining things.

"Why aren't you saying anything? What happened?" Sky's voice once again pulled her from her thoughts. This time, though, it seemed the others realized she wasn't going to say anything.

"We came to Alphea because Miss. Faragonda asked us to. I think that she wants to tell us something. " Tecna spoke up. Then it was Musa. "I hope she has an explanation for this, because I'm lost." The others nodded in agreement, none of them understood what had just happened.

"Well, that's enough of small talk. It's time to begin." This time, Flora actually looked at her. Fake Bloom seemed happy, no, ecstatic. Whatever was going to happen, she seemed to enjoy thinking about it.

"Begin what?" Her curiosity took the best of her and she asked the strange figure. Once again all looks were on her as her friends tried to understand what she was doing. "What are you doing?" Musa asked and there was fear in her eyes as she looked at her best friend. Flora knew they were probably thinking that she had lost it and she couldn't blame them, she was starting to believe it was well. But before she could answer Musa's question, Miss Faragonda appeared. She looked at her students, seeming to be in thought. Then, as she looked at Flora, she shook her head.

"Flora, my dear, do you know what you did?" Her tone was stressed, worried, but not reprehendfull.

"As I said before, I'm not sure." The nature fairy answered. She was getting frustrated, she wanted answers to what was happening to her. "But I sure would love to know." She was surprised by how she sounded. Her usually sweet tone had suddenly vanished and when she spoke, her voice sounded cold and threatening.

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day that such a sweet fairy like yourself would become so cold. Guess you might not be the wrong choice, after all." Fake Bloom was laughing in delight, but Flora was terrified. So were her friends. Helia looked at her in disbelief, never had he heard her sound like this. Miss Faragonda shook her head once again. She walked over to the desk and sat down, looking more tired and older that they had ever seen. She sighed before looking at them.

"Will you please sit? I have something to explain to you." At her words a few chairs and a sofa suddenly appeared and the Winx and specialists sat down. Flora remained where she was, still thinking. "Please, Flora. " The headmistress pleaded and she walked towards a red chair in between Helia and Aisha, but before she could sit, Fake Bloom spoke again.

"God, you're a slow one, aren't you? I already said that it's time to begin." This time the figure walked towards her and she found herself unable to move, as if she was being held by an invisible force. "Flora, why can't you just sit? Stop acting like a crazy person!" Stella complained and her friends cast the sun fairy stern looks. Of course they were all thinking she had gone crazy, but they weren't going to voice it. Flora ignored her, and she tried to move, but she was glued to that spot. "What's going on?" She looked in confusion at the red head that was walking towards her. "I don't have time to keep explaining things to you. We have to go now and since you're not following my lead, I guess I'll have to force you." There was an evil glint in her eyes and her evil smile turned into an angry expression.

Flora stood there in a daze, her breath caught in her throat, frozen. Then she saw Helia stood up and he slowly and unsurely took her hand. He could see that she was frightened, so he gave her a warm smile. It was strange, almost miraculous, how as soon as his hand touched hers, Fake Bloom suddenly disappeared. The invisible barrier that was trapping her was gone and she was able to move. She cast him a look in hopes that he would understand that she was thanking him and they both sat down. She ignored her friend's concerned looks and turned back to Miss Faragonda. "So, can you please explain to me what's going on?" The headmistress nodded and she stood up and walked towards the bookshelf. Grabbing a red book, she sat back down.

"The first thing you need to know is that the secrets I will reveal to you now haven't been told for reasons you will soon understand. So, I ask you to remain quiet while I tell you the story." They nodded their heads, looking confused and anxious. Bloom, however, didn't. "Does this have to do with what I've told you recently?" It was her turn to be the center of attention, but she ignored it and kept looking at Miss Faragonda. "Yes, Bloom. I'm afraid it is related to the dreams you've been having."

"Dreams? What dreams?" Musa asks and Tecna, Aisha and most of the specialists looked at the red head in confusion. Stella and Sky shared significant looks, which lead the others to believe that they already knew what was being discussed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about it before. I was going to wait until this was all over." Bloom said and Flora laughed bitterly. "I guess we both made that mistake, then." She told her friend as the others tried to understand the meaning of her words. "What do you mean?" Bloom asked, confused. Flora sighed, tired and angry with herself for waiting this long to tell them about the prophecy. "I had something to tell you and I decided to wait until the battle was over. I was gonna do it tonight, but now it's too late." This seemed to catch the headmistress' interest.

"What is it that you had to tell them, Flora?" She asked the brunette, who looked at her expectant friends and sighed once again before explaining. "Weeks ago I was given a warning and I don't know why, but I've sort of ignored it. "She looked at her lap, feeling embarrassed and guilty. She felt a hand reach for hers and lifted her head to see those beautiful blue eyes staring into hers. Unlike her friends, there was no anger or fear on his face, only the undying love he always showed her. "It's okay, Flora. This happens sometimes. But what is it that you forgot to tell us?" He asked her so gently she felt like crying. How could he be so nice to her when she was acting like a crazy person? How could he still love her when she was being so cold?

She felt tears running down her face and then she was sobbing uncontrollably like a child. Her friends sent her pitiful looks that she ignored as she buried her head in Helia's shirt. She felt his arms wrap around her as he pulled her closer and whispered comforting words in her ear. Through the silence that filled the room while she cried, she could hear fake Bloom complain, having suddenly returned. "So emotional... That's not what I needed. Como on, cry-baby, you need to be strong right now or else you'll never survive." Flora pulled her head from his chest and looked at those beautiful blue eyes. He was smiling at her, a small but gentle smile. She dried her eyes and sighed as she prepared to tell them the truth. She knew that she needed to do it before she lost it due to the voices she was hearing.

"Remember when I went to Limphea to visit my parents?" She kept looking at him, but she sensed that the others had nodded their heads. "Well, I didn't visit just them. I was asked there by the Sage." There were exclamations of surprise and confusion as she said those words.

"Asked by the Sage? Why didn't you tell us?" Tecna asked and she noticed that the pink haired fairy was shaking her head in disbelief. "Everyone on Limphea knows that you must not tell anyone if you're asked to see the Sage. It must be kept in the utmost secrecy." She answered firmly.

"And what did the Sage tell you? Did she share any visions with you?" Miss Faragonda asked her and she was surprised to learn that the headmistress was aware of Astrid's gift. "So you do know about her visions of the future?" She asked back, trying to get confirmation that she had heard right. The headmistress nodded. "Of course. Being a close friend of Astrid's, she told me about her gift a long time ago."

"Wait a second. Are you saying that the Sage of Limphea is able to see the future?" Tecna asked and Flora was sure that she was wondering if such a thing could be possible. "Yes, but it's a secret, so you can tell no one." Flora answered. After they sworn not to tell anyone, the subject was back to said visions. Flora then explained to them how Astrid had told her that the darkness would be released and one of them would be in danger and the only way to save them would be to contain the darkness. They were mad at her for not telling them about the visions, but said that she would be forgiven. And then Sky asked the question they were all thinking. "But what exactly does it mean, for one to contain the darkness?" Flora looked expectantly at the headmistress, who sighed before answering. "I'm afraid that's a bit complicated, Sky. In order to explain to you, I'll have to first bring back the dreams that Bloom's been having for the past few weeks." All eyes were on Bloom as they waited for her to explain.

"Okay. So, those dreams, it's like I'm living a different life or that I'm a completely different person. They feel more like memories than just simply dreams. I didn't think much about them, because we were too focused on defeating the wizards, but they did started to bother me, so I decided to talk to Miss Faragonda about them. She told me that she would tell me more about it after our victory party, and I guess now it's time." As she heard that, Flora let out a gasp that caught everyone's attention. Her eyes went back to Fake Bloom, who had been sitting quietly on the red couch that had been previously occupied by Sky, legs and arms crossed and a bored expression on her face. Maybe she wasn't hallucinating after all. "Flora? What are you looking at?" There was fear in Stella's voice as she asked and the others went back to looking at her like she was crazy. "I know it's just an hallucination, but I think it might be related to Bloom's dreams. I just don't know how." She was confused, but she could feel that she'd gotten close to the truth.

"What is it that you see, my dear?" Miss Faragonda asked fearfully. "I see someone that looks that just like Bloom, except for the outfit. But she's pure evil, I can feel that. She keeps telling me that we have to begin something." Their eyes widened at this and it seemed that there's no doubt they thought she'd lost it.

"Well, this is indeed interesting. But I'm not sure whether it's good or bad." There was silence for a few seconds as the headmistress seemed to be lost in thought and the Winx and Specialists kept staring at Flora. Helia once again took her hand and held it, trying to transmit comfort and love. She knew that he was trying to tell her that he believed in her.

"Okay then. I guess now I must begin to tell you, because we've got a bit problem." The headmistress scared everyone by suddenly speaking and 11 pairs of eyes stared at her. She then began telling the story that would change their lives forever.

 **Okay, so this is it. Next chapter will be the revelation you've been waiting for. But don't worry, the story's far from over. Did you like the Flora and Helia scenes? Are there any couples you want to see more? And what did you think of this chapter? Tell me all about it in your reviews. Next chapter will come between Wednesday and Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story and also the new story I posted on Wednesday, Flowers. I'm glad to know there are people as interested in seeing where this will go as I am. So this chapter is all in italics because it's all about flashbacks. It has a lot of explanations and I'd like to point out once again that you might find some similarities between this story and the TV Show Once Upon a Time. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review! I love knowing what you think.**

"Okay then. I guess now I must begin to tell you, because we've got a bit problem." The headmistress scared everyone by suddenly speaking and 11 pairs of eyes stared at her. She then began telling the story that would change their lives forever.

 _In 1216..._

 _It seemed like just a normal year, Alphea and Red Fountain welcomed their new students, most of the kingdoms breathed easily since peace had finally reached the Magic Dimension and princes and princesses prepared to take over the throne. But something was different, something wasn't right. Unknown to most people, an enemy had risen from the ashes. His name was Alaric and he was a powerful wizards, way more powerful than Valtor could have ever dreamed to be. Alaric had an evil plan in mind and in order to accomplish it all that he would need was a certain fairy. More specifically, a fairy that should be the Keeper of the Dragon Flame._

 _Said fairy was called Luna, princess of Domino. She had fair skin, long red hair and blue eyes. Having just turned 18, she would be taking the throne of her planet in a few months time, right after her wedding to her current fiancee and the love of her life, Sean, a noble of her own realm. She sometimes wondered what it would be like not to have to take over Domino, since the only reason she would have to do it was due to her sister's death a year previously. Dalia had suddenly gotten sick and died, leaving a mourning family and worried citizens._

 _Everyone knew Luna not only because she was the most powerful fairy of her time, but also since she was kind and brave and she was always helping rid the Magic Dimension of villains that wanted to destroy it. Together with her friends, she had fought witches, dragons and many monsters, but this year she would have to fight against a much stronger enemy._ _Said friends were called Aurora, Sarah, Melanie, Tiana and Aila._

 _Aurora was the fairy of nature and princess of Limphea. She wasn't expected to take over the throne, though, since her older sister, Lily, of 22, had taken it two years previously. There was also her little sister, Rose, who had just turned nine. Aurora was kind, brave and sometimes shy. She had tanned skin, green eyes and short brown hair. Having found love just as Luna, she was currently dating Phillip, a student at Red Fountain that loved nature just as much as she did. They were a strong and lovely couple and if her friends were asked which relationship they thought would last for longer, they would say it was theirs. One reason for that was that, since she wasn't crown princess, her parents didn't push her to marry a prince like Lily._

 _Sarah was the princess of Solaria and the fairy of light. She had long blonde hair, big blue eyes and fair skin. Many people found her vain and self centered, but she was also gentle and loyal. She was engaged to prince Brian of Eraklyon and they were happily awaiting their wedding date. Everyone who knew her well thought that she would make a wonderful mother some day, because she was great with children, specially her little sister, Irina. Both sisters were really close due to the fact that their parents were always fighting and they feared they would separate one day._

 _Melanie was the princess of Melody and the fairy of music. She rarely ever acted like a princess though, because since she would never have to take over Melody, she didn't care much for her title. In truth, her aunt and uncle, who had taken her under their wing after the death of her parents, didn't care about it either, they focused more on their own daughter, Galatea, who was crown princess. Melanie had fair skin, shoulder length blue hair and midnight blue eyes. Sarcastic and sometimes "moody", as her friends would call it, she wasn't liked by many people. However, these people didn't know her well enough, so they weren't aware that her sarcasm was a barrier she used to protect herself from getting hurt. After all, when one loses their parents it's perfectly normal for them to be scared of making new friends. It was strange how her heart had been stolen by a man that wasn't nice, sweet or gentle, but truly rude and tough. When her friends questioned her relationship with Ramon, she would tell them that he loved her and treated her right, and she was okay with that._

 _Tiana was the princess of Zenith, therefore also the fairy of technology. She had long pink hair and teal eyes. She was known as the brain of the group, but besides being clever and logical, she was also caring and loving. Her best friend, who would soon become her boyfriend, was Thomas. Both loved technology and maths, so her friends would say they were a perfect match. But Tiana wasn't interested in dating yet, so she payed no attention to their comments that she should try to get together with Thomas._

 _Last but not least, there was Aila, princess of Andros and fairy of water. She had dark skin, blue eyes and long dark brown hair. She was adventurous and courageous, known as the fighter of the group. Just like Tiana, she wasn't interested in dating, but soon the day would come when she would fall in love with her best friend, Naveen. He was adventurous like her, but he also liked just relaxing. He was the one that showed her that the world wasn't as bad as she thought and taught her to love. Aila had suffered terribly due to being locked in her palace until she was sixteen, when she had gained permission to go to Alphea. Her parents hadn't been able to have more children, so they were constantly worrying about the safety of their only child, resulting in an unhappy childhood for Aila. But when she had met her best friends, everything changed, she found happiness and her parents realized it hadn't been right to keep her under lock and key._

 _The girl's last year at Alphea started off normally, they easily gained their enchantix powers and passed all classes. The only unusual thing was that they found no enemy to fight against, it was the first time since they had first gotten to the fairy's school that there was no threat to the magic dimension. The girls were happy about it, so they seized the peace to live their lives as fully as possible. Of course, they didn't know that they were being watched by none other than Alaric. He wasn't stupid, so he knew fully well that in order to get Luna so he could use her to get what he wanted, he would have to wait for the perfect opportunity. But it was taking too long and he started to get impatient._

 _The headmistress of Alphea, Miss. Prentiss, who was also Phillip's grandmother, sensed the dark magic that surrounded her school and she quickly figured out that it was Alaric. She had heard of him and she knew what his plan was, so she called the girls to her office and told them everything. They were terrified to hear what awaited them in case Alaric succeeded in his plan, just like the Winx would be terrified 800 years later. Since Luna was the main target, it was decided she should not be without protection. The girl's boyfriends/ best friends agreed to take shifts to guard their rooms as to ensure their safety. The girls also agreed to be more careful and Luna promised them she would never again walk by herself. She knew that being alone would make her an easy target, no matter how powerful she were._

 _Months passed and there came the day for Luna and Sean's wedding. The ceremony was to be done on their home planet and all royals of the Magic Dimension were invited, as well as all the people of Domino. Happiness spread as Luna walked down the aisle wearing a beautiful wedding gown after her friends filled the place with flowers made by Aurora. Said fairy was over the moon that day for she had just gotten engaged to the man she loved. But Phillip and her decided to wait until the wedding was over to tell their friends, not wanting to take the attention off the happy couple of the day._

 _Hours passed and the party was at full swing. Luna and Sky danced happily as some people watched them and her friends danced with their partners. It was on that day that Aila and Naveen got together, confessing their feelings for each other. It seemed like there was no end to the group's happiness. Barely did they know, their joy would be over really soon. But they weren't aware of that, so they just enjoyed themselves. Aurora and Phillip told their friends about their own engagement and everyone started saying how perfect they were for each other and how they had known that those two would end up together. Sasha and Melanie even made a bet on how long it would take for them to start having children. While the light fairy boldly told them it would take less than a year, Melanie was more willing to believe it would take a couple of years into their marriage. Luna and Aila agreed with Sasha, but Tiana, always the logical one, said it was illogical for them to start having children so soon after their wedding._

 _Two weeks later, when Sasha and Brian's wedding was only a few weeks away, everything started falling apart. It was late at night and Phillip was guarding the girl's room, standing at the only balcony there was in their dormitory, located in Aurora and Luna's bedroom. Luna was deep in sleep, but Aurora found herself unable to do she decided to go outside and spend time with her fiancee. They began talking about everything that was happening and then they found themselves lost in each other. It were only a few minutes, but it was enough time for Alaric to break into the room, going unnoticed by the happy couple. The wizard had recently figured out a spell that allowed him to pass through the barrier around Alphea without sounding the alarms and so he took his opportunity to take Luna._

 _Aurora felt his presence and she stopped kissing Phillip as she realized something was wrong. Looking terrified, she told him what she thought and they both entered the room to warn Luna, but it was too late. Said fairy was long gone, having been taken by the evil wizard. The couple felt guilty, but there was no time to dwell in emotions. They had to go after Luna and hope that there was a chance to save her and the Magic Dimension._

 _Hours later they found Luna in a cave located on Limphea, but it was too late. Alaric hadn't been able to fulfill his plan of getting the darkness and becoming the most powerful being of all, the dark one. But he had managed to force Luna to undo the magic spell that kept said darkness away from civilization, so that it would never be used. Long before, powerful fairies and wizards had locked it away to save the Magic Dimension, but since a fairy of the dragon flame had been the one to put a protective spell around the cave, only one fairy of the same kind would be able to undo it._

 _Luna would never have undone the spell and Alaric knew that, but he also knew that people had weaknesses that could make them vulnerable and more cooperative. So before he went after her, he had kidnapped her husband, Sean, and threatened to kill him if she didn't comply. She had fought him, but it was clear he wasn't like all the villains they had faced, he was stronger and she was alone. So in the end she agreed to take off the spell that sealed the darkness from the world as she tried to buy herself time to come up with a plan._

 _Once the spell was undone, Alaric freely entered the cave and he walked towards the small chest that was hidden by yet another protective spell. He was able to easily undo that one and he was free to take the darkness. It was in that moment that Luna realized there was only one way she would be able to stop him and save the Magic Dimension, so she did what no one had ever expected her to do. She made a choice that was in many ways similar to the one Flora would do centuries later._

 _When her friends got to the cave, the first thing they saw was an unconscious Sean lying at the entrance. Unconscious, but still alive. They took that as a good sign and entered the cave. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw next. Luna was standing near the chest, Alaric's body lying on the floor beside her, cold and dead. They were happy at first, glad to know that she was safe and Alaric was apparently defeated. But then they noticed that she wasn't the same person she had been a few hours ago. When she spoke to them, her voice was cold and deadly and her appearance had changed. Her usually long hair was tied up and she wore a black crown. Her usually blue eyes were now red and her sweet smile was long gone. She wore a black dress that reached her ankles and a dark red necklace. Everything about her was different and it took them no time to realize what had occurred: she had taken the darkness for herself._

 _They had thought that they could fix it, that everything would be okay in the end, but there was no use. Luna wasn't strong enough to fight against the darkness and she soon lost control of her body and mind. For weeks they went on quests, trying to find a way to save her, but there was no way. Everything was falling apart and one day, Luna suddenly disappeared and nothing they did was able to find her. The Magic Dimension feared as she was gone, knowing a being as powerful and evil being lost was terrible._

 _Her friends tried and tried, but after months passed, hope started to dimmer. They were forced to go back to their regular lives, but they found it hard to do so. Aurora and Phillip, who found themselves guilty of all, started falling apart. On the day of Sarah and Brian's wedding, the once so perfect couple didn't even go together and they barely spoke. It was supposed to be another happy day, a day for celebrating love, but they weren't happy. A part of the group was missing, their friend, someone they had trusted for years. In the end, it was good Luna didn't show up, because due to her being possessed by the darkness, her appearance would have only led to more heartbreak and suffering for the heroes._

 _By the time a year had passed, Luna was finally found. Or rather, she showed herself. It was a quiet day and the girls were celebrating Aurora's birthday on Limphea. The party was held in the royal gardens, a place so beautiful even those who despised nature would love to be there. The nature fairy hadn't been as happy as she usually were and neither were her friends. The mood was sad, quiet and Aurora left the party after only one hour, claiming to her parents that she was in no mood to celebrate her 20th birthday. They understood her and proclaimed that the party was over, but before people started to leave, a figure spoke. It was Luna. She wore the same appearance as when they had last seen her. But she wasn't the same girl. She wasn't a fairy desperately trying to fight against the darkness. No, she had become what they all feared: the dark one._

 _When she spoke to her former friends, there was no love or kindness. She was pure evil and she did what evil would do: destroy. That night she destroyed the palace of Limphea, killing many people, including Aurora's sister and brother in law. The best friends were able to save themselves, but they all lost so much that night. It was then that one thing became clear to them: Luna was now a threat to all the planets of the Magic Dimension and so she needed to be stopped._

 _That was why the heroes found themselves hiding on Earth, as they figured a way to destroy their best friend. They heard from the headmistress of Alphea and the headmaster of Red Fountain what was happening in the Magic Dimension, but the news were never good. Luna had gone on a full rampage, conquering and destroying many planets as the darkness told her to do. Melanie lost what was left of her family and Sasha's little sister was killed by a person she once considered her best friend. There were many times when they argued about what they should do, Ramon and Brian agreed that they should go back and fight off Luna, but they knew that they couldn't do so. They had tried fighting off Luna, but even a convergence spell could do nothing against the power of the darkness. So they were sent to Earth._

 _Aurora and Phillip ended up reconciling amongst all chaos and war, realizing that they couldn't live without each other._ _After losing so many relatives and friends, they realized that life was too short and decide that they should try to be happy in the time they had left._ _Tiana and Thomas finally got together and Aila and Naveen got engaged, as well as Melanie and Ramon. Sean was still lost after losing Luna and he refused to find someone else, claiming that she was the only one for him. He was the only one of them that still believed there was a chance to save her and he didn't want to help them in destroying her._

 _One day, they heard that Luna was going to launch a final attack on Domino and her parents begged them to go there and try to reason with her. Having done no progress in discovering how to defeat the dark one, they agreed and went to Domino. The scene that awaited them would haunt their souls forever. The whole planet was destroyed, reduced to ashes. Bodies lay all along the way to the palace and some people were injured beyond repair. The group of heroes couldn't help but feel like it was their fault that all of this was happening, specially Aurora and Phillip. But there was no time to dwell in guilt. Soon they got to the castle, the only structure on the planet that wasn't reduced to ashes. Luna was standing in the throne room, besides her parents bodies. A dagger was on her hand, the dark one's dagger, the only thing that could be used to control them. They had tried to find it, but Luna had beat them to it. Blood covered the dagger as well as her dress. It felt like a nightmare._

 _The battle that followed that scene was terrifying. They at first tried to convince her that she could be strong, could fight against the darkness, but when she shot the dagger against Sasha, instantly killing her, they knew that it was hopeless. So they fought with all their strength, but the dark one's power was way too strong. She killed everyone of them easily. Hours later when a few survivors would find them, they would only find dead bodies, which is why 800 years passed, and yet no one knew how Luna had been defeated. All that was known was that she had been found dead as well as the people she once considered her best friends. And of course, there was the prophecy. Before she succumbed to death, Luna promised that some day the darkness would be released from it's prison, wherever it was, and it would find the person that would be her reincarnation. Said person would be a fairy of the dragon flame and she would become the dark one and finish what Luna had started._

 **What did you think? What's going to happen now? And how do you think Flora and Bloom will react after learning all of this? If there was something you weren't able to understand, you can write in your reviews or message me.**

 **Sorry if this chapter was too long, I got a bit carried away when writing their ancestor's story. Some of this characters might be seen in other stories I'm planning on writing, specially Aurora and Phillip. I just think it fits so well for Flora and Helia. I think you'll be pleased to know that I have already written chapter 4. I'll only post it when I'm done with chapter 5, so by next weekend. If I get more than 4 reviews in this chapter I'll post it sooner. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy. As promised, here's the next update. Thanks everyone for the reviews, you're all awesome. Once again, I'm sorry that the last chapter was a bit confusing, but it won't be that important for this story. The only character that will appear a lot will be Luna, since she's the one who started it all. This chapter has some Musa X Riven scenes, as was requested. Hope you enjoy!**

There was only silence in the Headmistress'office. No one said a word for a few minutes as they all thought. Bloom's head was spinning, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She couldn't be the reincarnation of the dark one, she just couldn't be. But as she stared into the book, at the picture that showed Luna and her friends, she couldn't deny the resemblance between them. They could easily pass as twin sisters. It made her sad to think that she had been meant for evil.

Flora was shocked and scared, but she was glad to get an explanation to the visions she was having. However, knowing who Luna was didn't explain why she was seeing her. Was her spirit somehow hanging around the office? Or was it just a trick played by the darkness? Thinking about the darkness made her feel sick. Now that she knew the extent of the damage it could to to a person, she was terrified of ever hurting the people she loved. She felt herself star to hyperventilate as visions of dead bodies filled her mind. She eneded to get away from there, get some fresh air. She stood up, catching her friend's attention, and tried to run towards the door. She heard them calling her, but she ignored them. But as she tried to run, her legs felt heavy and she felt sick again. Everything started spinning. It wasn't long before her legs gave out and she fell to the ground. Only there was no ground. Strong arms wrapped around her and she felt herself being carried somewhere. Then she she felt nothing.

When her eyes opened again, the first thing she saw was Helia. He was sitting in a chair near her and his hand held hers gently. She tried to sit up, but her head was hurting. She didn't understand why she was having such a terrible headache or why she felt so weak and tired. She blinked a few times before managing to focus. She was lying on the red couch that had been previously occupied by Sky and all her friends surrounded her as they cast her worried looks. She wanted to reassure them that everything was okay, but she didn't want to lie.

"Flora? Can you hear me?"Helia said as he looked at her. She nodded her head, which was a terrible idea, because everything started spinning again. She held onto his arm until the feeling passed and she was able to focus again.

"She doesn't seem to be okay. Maybe we should take her to the infirmary."Aisha was saying, but she shook her head. She didn't need to go to the infirmary, she needed to talk to them. They needed to discuss everything they had learned about their ancestors and the dark one.

"No, I'm fine. But we have to... We have to talk." Though she sounded weak and tired, she was glad not to hear the threatening tone of before. She was also glad to realize that, at the moment, there were no voices on her head and the figure that had been haunting her thoughts since she had taken the darkness was gone. But she was more worried about how sick she felt. She wondered if it was a side effect of having all of that darkness locked inside you.

"We can talk later. Your health and safety are more important."Helia said firmly as he stood up and looked at her worriedly. She felt her heart melt at his words and love for him filled her. But then an image of Luna killing Sean crossed her mind and the small smile that had appeared on her face was gone. She was the dark one now, a horrible and dark creature that would end up destroying everything. She didn't deserve Helia's love or the girl's friendship. She was a threat to them all and she knew that she would never forgive herself if she ever hurt them. But what could she possibly do? From what they had been told, there was no way to destroy the darkness. She sighed in frustration and felt like giving up already. Almost as if she guessed what Flora was thinking, Miss Faragonda spoke up.

"Don't give up yet, my dear."Her words were encouraging and Flora breathed in as she tried to hold onto hope. She needed to have hope or else everything would be over. She had to believe in herself, that she would be able to fight against the darkness, or else she would lose everything. As she looked at Helia, her sweet and gentle boyfriend, the person who believed in her most, she knew that she could do it.

"This is my fault."Bloom scared them all by speaking for the first time since she learned that she was the reincarnation of Luna. Flora realized that as terrible as she might be feeling, Bloom was probably feeling a thousand times worse. After all, she was the one that had dreams about Luna's life, had seen her destroy the Magic Dimension and then kill everyone she loved. Bloom was the one needing comfort, not her.

"Don't say that, Bloom."Sky said as he looked worriedly at his girlfriend. The red head was paler than they had ever seen her and she looked like she was about to cry. Flora wondered if she also felt sick.

"But it is. It was supposed to be me, not Flora. You shouldn't have saved me." No one could argue that it was supposed to have been her, but Flora knew that there was no way she would have let her best friend get hurt. She didn't regret what she had done and she would make sure that Bloom knew that. Musa spoke up before she could voice her thoughts.

"Look, I don't think that arguing whose fault it is will be much help. What we need to do is find a way to defeat the darkness." Some of them nodded their heads at her words. But Flora didn't, she could feel it in her heart: there was no way. She was going to lose control and become a heartless monster. Her heart ached and she felt a lump on her throat. This was a nightmare.

"I think the best you can do is kill me."They looked at her as if she was crazy, but she ignored he pain she felt at Helia's heartbroken look. This wasn't the time for them to think about how she was their friend, his lover, they needed to see into the future. Of what she would become. And they needed to pay attention to the story Miss. Faragonda had told them. By the time their ancestors had managed to find a way to destroy the darkness, most of the Magic Dimension was already destroyed. Her friends couldn't make the same mistake of believing in something that was clearly no longer true.

"No way!"Aisha and Stella screamed at the same time. "You've lost it if you honestly think that we'd be capable of killing you." Musa told her, but she shook her head. They were so predictable, acting exactly like she knew they would. But after all, they were heroes and heroes didn't think about killing people. But they would have to. The fate of the universe depended on it.

"You need to stop thinking about be and start focusing on what's best for the Magic Dimension." She was angry at them for forcing her to say this things when they should have thought of it first." You saw what happened to Luna, the same thing will happen to me and it's your job as defenders of the Universe to destroy me before it's too late." They shook their heads, refusing to listen to her.

"No!"The word was spoken by Bloom and she had a determined look on her face. "Yous saved my life tonight and I'm gonna do everything I can to save yours. I won't let you die, even if it's the last thing I do." Her promise warmed the heart of the nature fairy, but she also started getting desperate. How else could she convince them that she was thinking about what was best?

"Bloom's right, we don't have to give up."Miss Faragonda spoke and she walked towards the nature fairy and looked right into her eyes. "Luna only became the dark one because she couldn't fight against the darkness. But I know you Flora and you have a light that shines more brightly than I've ever seen. You are so good and kind that I know you are strong enough to fight this." She was shocked and surprised at how much the Headmistress believed in her. She wasn't exactly the most confident person there was and she was used to doubting herself. That was one of the reasons why she had always valued her friendship with the Winx and her relationship with Helia more than anything, they believed in her and showed her she was a good person. They loved her for exactly who she was. But would that be enough to stop her from becoming a heartless monster? And if that happened, would they be able to see past their love and do what was right? Her thoughts were broken once again by the person who held her heart.

"Flora, my love, I plead you to take my words into the most consideration. I love you more than anything and I will do whatever it takes to keep you from giving into the darkness. Whenever you feel sad, hopeless or angry I'll be there to remind you of who you are and help you realize that you have enough strength to fight this. I'll always be by your side and I plead that you never forget that you have my full support." Her heart melted once again and she couldn't find words to reply to such a beautiful declaration. She could see her friends looking at the two of them with admiration and she even heard Stella whisper "so perfect" and Musa look at the two of them with envy. Flora looked back at his beautiful blue eyes and knew exactly how to show him just how much she appreciated his endless love and belief in her. He knew her so well he was already expecting it and he wrapped his arms around her before she could wrap her own around his neck and they kissed passionately, magically, lovingly. The whole world disappeared, she completely forgot about all her problems as all she could feel was his arms gently wrapped around her and his soft lips that kissed hers with a determination she had never felt before.

"Come on, lovebirds, we're still here." They barely heard Riven's words and then his scream when Musa kicked him. " Don't even start."She threatened the maroon haired specialist. "Let them, they deserve to have this moment."She told him and then a smirk came to her face. "Besides, I don't recall hearing you complain when I was kissing you just a few hours ago."The maroon haired specialist gave her a slightly angry look, but it soon disappeared. She smiled in victory and he couldn't help but smile as well.

Everyone knew that Riven and Musa's relationship wasn't an easy one to live or understand. But there was no doubt anymore on whether they loved each other or not. After Nabu and Helia helped the specialist get her back, the two of them had been closer than ever. Riven had been less "moody", as they would call it and Musa had seemed happier than ever. They were good for each other and they were happy, so their friends were happy for them.

Riven surprised Musa by pulling her closer to him and hugging her. She smiled at him and they stood there, happy and in love despite all the chaos that they were living. It felt good to have someone they could count on and trust. "I love you, Musa."Riven whispered in her year, softly. He knew that was what she needed to hear in this situation, that amongst all the chaos they knew that they would soon face she needed to have something solid, a rock she could hold onto. And he would gladly be that rock. The blue haired fairy looked at him with a secret smile after hearing his words. "I love you too."She whispered back. And those words were what would keep them fighting, believing and living. Sometimes a declaration of love is all you need to keep carrying on.

Soon Flora and Helia pulled apart from their kiss and looked at their smirking friends with blushes on their faces. His arm kept wrapped around her shoulders and she kept her head on his shoulder as both smiled at their friends. Hope had been renewed and they all knew that although they had a difficult path coming, everything would be alright in the end.

But happiness didn't last for long. Soon, Flora's eyes widened and her smile disappeared as the unwanted guest appeared once again. "Okay, you had your time to understand the situation. Now you're going to begin your quest to become the dark one." Flora wanted so badly to ignore her words, but she needed to know exactly what was happening. "Who are you? Are you just a piece of my imagination or is it something more?" For the first time her friends didn't look at her like she was crazy and understood who she was talking to. They kept quiet as they waited for her to tell them Luna's response. The dark one smiled at Flora the same cold and dark smile of before. "You think I might be, what do they call it, a ghost?"Her eyes were shining as she looked at Flora like she was crazy. "I'm not a ghost. I'm not Luna. I am the image of the darkness that's inside of you right now. I'll be your guide as you become the dark one."She didn't like the way Luna was talking, it was as if she had no doubts that Flora would become the dark one. It might be because the vision was created by the darkness that wanted to control her. What better way to control someone than to make them give up on themselves? There was more. "I could transform into another dark one too, but I think you'd prefer Luna." Flora was thrown off by this statement. Another dark one? So did that mean that people had taken the darkness before Luna? How was it that the Magic Dimension still existed, then? Why hadn't it been destroyed?

"Flora? What did she say?"Bloom broke her from her thoughts. She was clearly nervous, having pulled herself off Sky's embrace and was looking at the nature fairy in desperation. "If we can even trust anything she says." Musa said and Tecna agreed. "She's just a picture of your imagination, Flora. It's not real. The only thing we don't know is why you're seeing her."

She ignored them. She was even more terrified now and she needed to know. "Another dark one? So that means that there were more of them?" Everyone's eyes widened at this question. It hadn't crossed their minds that there might've been other dark ones before Luna. Of course, it had been stupid and naive of them not to consider that a force as powerful as the darkness would have never been used before Luna. "Of course." Luna's image confirmed her fears. "There were many dark ones throughout time. They all tried to fight against the control of the darkness and they all failed. As you will fail. You should say goodbye to your friends now because you will lose." The words were vicious, cold and cut like knives. Once again, Flora tried to convince herself that it just the darkness talking,exploring her weakness. It certainly did a good job. She felt her knees give out once more and her head started hurting again. But she wasn't going to back down, she would fight and she would win.

"You're wrong. I won't hurt the people I love and I won't fail." She told the dark figure and just like that it disappeared, leaving her tired and weak. Thank goodness Helia's arms were holding her in place or else she might have fallen to the floor.

"This darkness isn't doing her any good."Aisha stated. "We have to find a way to get rid of it." Musa added and they all showed their agreement. "It's decided then. We'll start right now a quest to find a way to defeat the darkness and we won't fail. We can't." Bloom said and they all stood up with determined looks on their faces and started walking towards the door.

"Wait. I understand that you're anxious to start your quest, but now it's late at night and I'm sure you're all tired. You should get some sleep and tomorrow you can meet me here after breakfast. I will lead you to a place where you can start your quest."It was Miss Faragonda, the voice of reason. Flora was happy for her suggestion, she felt so tired she doubted she would be any help. She just wanted to close her eyes and relax a little, if that would even be possible.

"Okay then. Tomorrow we'll start."Bloom said firmly and they resumed to walking. Helia and Flora stayed last and he easily noticed she was in no condition to walk, so he picked her up and carried her to the dormitory. They got there to find her and Bloom's room was empty, which she was glad for. She was sure that the fire fairy would want to talk about what they had discovered and she was in no mood for that. She didn't want to hear anymore comforting words or how Bloom believed in her. She just wanted to forget, even if for a few hours, that she was the dark one. Helia gently lay her on the bed and helped her remove her shoes and then put the blanket over her.

"Goodnight, my love." He told her before kissing her forehead gently and then standing up. She was half asleep, but when he started leaving she found herself more awake than ever. "No, don't go!" She screamed and he was surprised at the desperation on her voice. He came back instantly to find terrified green eyes looking at him. "Flora, what's wrong? Are you feeling ill again?"He wondered why she was so desperate. He put his hand on her forehead to search for a fever, but found nothing. "I'm not sick, I'm just scared. After everything I've learned today I'm scared I'll be having nightmares."He mentally face palmed, he should have known this would happen. She had had such a traumatic day, of course he shouldn't leave her alone. So he took off his own shoes, climbed into he bed and held her. Her hand searched for his and she squeezed it as a way to say thank you.

A few minutes passed and though she was warm and cozy, with Helia gently stroking her hair, she couldn't sleep. She didn't know if it was the fear of becoming a monster or just the weight of everything she had learned that kept her awake, but she was unable to sleep. Helia seemed to be awake as well for he stopped stroking her hair and looked at her through the dimly lit room. "Can't sleep?"He asked her and she nodded. He sighed. "Well maybe we should talk then."She didn't want to talk and she thought he should know that the last thing she wanted was to discuss everything that happened. "Not about what happened, of course. We'll talk about something else." He added, almost as if reading her thoughts.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?"She asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"I guess our trip to the Resort Realm will be cancelled now." He said and sighed a bit sadly.

"No, don't cancel it, I think we should go anyways."Her words surprised him, he didn't think she would want to take vocations after it all.

"Are you sure? I would've thought the last thing you'd think about was vocations."

"A vocation is exactly what I need. Maybe if I'm able to relax it will be easier to fight against the darkness."He agreed with her words and also the next ones. "Also, I really want to spend more time with you. It's been a while since we've been together, just the two of us."He smiled at her and she smiled back. They kissed once again, sweetly and gently. This was exactly what they were fighting for. Love and Happiness. When they pulled apart, both were a bit breathless.

"Then does that mean I can start planning our trip?"

"Yes. But didn't you say that you had already booked the hotel?"

"I meant planning what we'll do there. Like swimming or walking around the forest. I heard the forest near the Resort is the most beautiful of all, except for Limphea, of course." Now she was getting excited for this trip. It might be a chance for her to live a normal life. They kept talking about everything they'd do on their vocations for a few hours, until sleep finally consumed them. As she closed her eyes, safe in her lover's arms, she hoped that everything would be alright. But their adventure had barely begun and soon they would be tested. Everything would be tested.

 **What did you think? Did you like that I included some Musa X Riven scenes?For those who like Bloom X Sky, they'll always be a part of the story. Also, (Spoiler Alert) some Aisha centric scenes will be coming. What do you think it's going to happen now? Will the Winx succeed? Will Flora be able to fight against the darkness? Next chapter should come Friday or Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey people. I'm so sorry about the long wait. This chapter was a hard one to write, but I managed. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited this story. This chapter is the first time jump (there will be a few, though not too long ones). I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you thought. Really, if there's something you wish to see in this story, tell me in your reviews and I'll try to put it. I'm always open for suggestions.**

"Wake up, lovebirds!" Flora and Helia were awoken much too soon by an angry Stella. The sun fairy was shaking them awake after screaming didn't work until Musa and Aisha entered the room and held her back.

"Stella, let them sleep. It's only like 8 am." Musa scolded the sun fairy as Aisha shook her head. Both fairies were still in their pajamas and looking exhausted.

"I know that, you think I wanted to be awake this early? But Bloom wants to get this quest started as soon as possible, so we should get going." Stella replied, her tone making clear she didn't agree with the fire fairy. Those words were like cold water being thrown at Flora, reminding her of the situation they were facing. Guilt and Fear filled her as she thought about what had happened. Helia's arms embraced her tightly as he kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear. "Don't think about it now, okay? Just go back to sleep and I'll handle this." He told her, but she doubted that she'd be able to sleep now. So she slowly disentangled his arms from around her and stood up. She smiled at his confused and sleepy figure on the bed before walking towards the closet, picking se clothes and going to the bathroom.

Her friends watched her actions silently before Stella muttered that they should get ready and each one went back to their bedrooms. Helia was left alone in the room. Deciding that going back to Red Fountain was pointless, he picked some of his clothes that were kept in Flora's closet and changed before waiting for her. She walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, showered and dressed and the couple took each other's hand and walked towards the Headmistress' office. No words were exchanged, for they didn't need words to convey what they were feeling. Soon, they met Musa, Aisha, Stella and Tecna met Bloom and the other specialists at the Headmistress' office. Miss. Faragonda soon walked out, followed by Miss Griselda, who rapidly greeted the girls before walking in the opposite direction.

"Okay, since we're all here, I guess now it's time to start your quest to defeat the darkness." Miss Faragonda said and then she signed for them to follow her. They walked for a few minutes until they reached a huge purple door. They cast each other confused glances, having thought that they would begin their search in the library.

"Miss Faragonda, where are we?" Bloom asked the question they were all thinking. Well, all except for Tecna, who was looking at her phone, having tracked down where they were.

"This is the magic archive. The most ancient and powerful books of all are kept here, instead of the library. Most of them haven't been used in years, but I guess you'll need them because the answer to how to defeat the darkness is in one of them." The headmistress explained and then she lowered her head and a sad look came o her face. "Unfortunately, I don't know exactly what book will help you. If I did, we wouldn't be standing here. So I guess you'll have to search them all. Good luck!" She looked at them with confidence and gave them a smile before walking out of the Archive and back to her office.

"Okay then. Guess we better get started." Musa broke the awkward silence as everyone was looking at the millions books that surrounded them.

"Yeah. I wonder if we'll ever be finished." Sky said as he walked towards the nearest book shelf. There were sighs and moans as everyone searched for books. Aisha and Bloom conjured some comfortable couches and armchairs for them to sit while they read.

"I can't believe we're gonna spend our summer reading old books. What happened to going to the beach and shopping?" Stella complained as she threw herself at an armchair. Some of them rolled her eyes, but Musa surprised them with her words. "You know, for once, I agree with Stella. I don't want to be stuck in this place all summer." Once the shock at hearing Musa agree with Stella was gone, everyone started thinking about it.

"That's exactly what I was telling Helia last night." Flora called their attention as she ignored her friend's smirks at the mention of her and Helia being together the night before. "We shouldn't stop living our lives because of all of this. That's the last thing I would want you to do. We should try to live our lives normally, going to the beach and shopping, as Stella said."

"There's no way I'm going shopping with Stella again." Aisha complained, but a smile was on her face. They started laughing until Bloom spoke up.

"I agree with what you said, but I still think that finding a way to defeat the darkness should be our main focus. And if that means spending two months on this Archive, reading old books, then that's what we're gonna do." There were groans and disagreements at those words. Stella and Musa gave Bloom an incredulous look, but when Flora looked at the fire fairy, she noticed the dark circles under her eyes. It was clear that Bloom hadn't been able to sleep last night and Flora was sure that she was still blaming herself for what happened. The nature fairy didn't know what to say to make her friend feel better, so she guessed the only way would be to start looking.

"Guys! Please, guys!" She called her friends, who were now arguing. Helia looked at her, but the others ignored her. Anger filled her at being ignored and when she spoke again, her voice was as cold as the night before. "Will you please shut up?!" The discussion suddenly stopped and they looked at her. There was fear in some of their eyes and she tried to calm herself down as she realized that this wasn't who she was. She wasn't the kind of person who would scream like that at the people she loved. She was calm and good, she didn't give into anger. So she took a few deep breaths and controlled herself before speaking again. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry for screaming." "It's okay." Helia told her and she gave him an appreciative smile. "I just think that we should focus on reading the books for now, as Bloom said. Later we can discuss vocation plans. But as I said before, I want you to keep living your lives. I'm the one who caused all of this, so I'm going to fix it." She spoke firmly and gave Bloom a look of warning when the red head seemed like she was going to disagree.

"Okay. Let's get started then." Musa said, trying to sound excited.

The next few hours in the Archive were silent, with the exception of the sound of pages being turned and books being picked. There wasn't much talking and no one found anything useful by the time they decided to take a break and went to the city to have lunch. It was so strange how they had been to that same restaurant so many times, but everything had changed. Their group lunch was usually filled with chattering and happy conversations, but this time there was almost no talking, everyone seeming to be lost in their thoughts. Flora hated this new atmosphere, she tried to make light conversation, but no one seemed to be interested. Even Helia was more distracted than usual. She eventually gave up on trying to get them to talk and silently ate her lunch.

Later they went back to the Archive and the research continued, only stopping late at night. Tecna dropped her book with a yawn and her eyes widened when she saw the numbers 01:00 on her clock. Knowing they needed sleep, she told everyone to stop reading and they organized the Archive before going to bed.

Soon hours turned into days and before they noticed it, three weeks had already passed since they started their quest. Summer was almost halfway and the Winx and Specialists had barely left the Magic Archive as they kept searching for answers.

In that time, Stella and Brandon went back to her home planet so that she could visit her father and try to make him get along with her boyfriend. They stayed in Solaria for two weeks, but being the loyal friends they were, they took their research there. Of course, they seized the fact that they were on such a beautiful planet to spend time on the beach and going shopping, just as Stella had wished. On the last night they stayed there, Brandon surprised the sun fairy with a romantic dinner on the royal gardens. They enjoyed their picnic and then he surprised her even more by proposing to her. She said yes, of course, and they came back to Alphea happier than ever despite the horrible situation they were facing.

Musa and Riven went to Melody as her mother's birthday arrived. The three of them spent some quality time together during which Musa's father and Riven decided that Musa's happiness mattered more than their dislike towards each other, so they agreed to at least be polite to each other. Musa sensed this difference in treatment amongst them and she thanked Riven for trying. After that, their relationship only improved. They weren't close to the thought of marriage, though.

Tecna and Timmy stayed in Alphea with Flora, Helia and Bloom for all three weeks. The technology loving couple didn't have such a close relationship with their parents that they would desire to visit them every summer. During their time together in the Archive, their relationship only grew.

Bloom and Sky's relationship only got more complicated as time passed. The constant failing in finding an answer only made Bloom's guilt and desperation to grow. She started feeling depressed and Sky couldn't help her, none of his efforts worked. Her obsession with destroying the darkness and proving Luna wrong made them drift apart and eventually Sky decided that they needed some time alone and so he went back to Eraklyon to meet his parents. Bloom barely noticed his absence, too focused she was on the research.

Flora saw how her friend was drowning in guilt and she tried many times to convince Bloom it wasn't her fault, but the fire fairy wasn't up for listening to anyone. So the nature fairy worked harder on finding the answers they seeked, knowing that was the only way to stop Bloom from self-destruction. And also the only way to save her relationship with the people she loved. During those three weeks, she began to change and she knew everyone was worried it might become permanent. The hallucinations eventually became less frequent and when they came, Flora used means to calm herself down and she tried to ignore it. Usually Helia was by her side and he helped distract her until it was over, telling her how much he loved her or about their summer plans. He was her rock, the only constant thing amongst the many changed she ahd to face.

After only a few days she discovered that Dark Ones didn't sleep, so she used this extra time to keep her research. Her body became stronger and she found herself less affected by heat, cold, hunger, tiredness and illness. That didn't mean she felt great, though. Most days she found herself feeling sick and tired because of the strength of the darkness, but she fought it and she managed to win. Miss Faragonda was impressed at how weeks passed and she didn't lose control, didn't give into the darkness.

Her emotions became weapons that the darkness could use, so sometimes she lost control when she became angry or sad and there were a few accidents, but since her friends refused to leave her alone, there was always someone there to help her gain back control and help those who got hurt. One time she almost killed Bloom after an argument during which she tried to convince the fire fairy to stop obsessing and pay more attention to her friends and boyfriend. Thankfully, Tecna had just returned to their room to pick her phone and she heard the two. It took a lot to calm Flora down, but they managed.

The only person that wasn't so involved on their research was Aisha. They knew that was because the water fairy was still healing after Nabu's death. His funeral had been held on Andros, a few days after they began their research. Everyone took a day off to pay their respects to the brave wizard who had saved them all. During the ceremony, which was held at Andro's palace, the air was filled with sadness and pain for the loss of such a good person. It rained hard that day, as if the skies were crying for Nabu with them. It was the only day that Bloom wasn't obsessing over her research and Musa and Stella weren't fighting. It was as if they all agreed to forget about the mess they were handling for just one day and Flora tried extra harder to control the darkness. Aisha cried hard with her parents holding her tight and she felt like her heart ahd been split in two. As she stared into the picture of Nabu that rested near his body, she wondered why had had been taken from her, what she had done to deserve it.

She had decided to keep his body preserved with a spell and later Former Queen Morgana asked her if he could rest on Earth, promising the water fairy that he would be in safe hands and that he would always be remembered as the hero who had saved the earth fairies from the Wizards of the Black Circle. Aisha agreed with the idea and Nabu was moved to an unused chamber at Queen Nebula's palace in Tir Nan Og. The room was decorated with Aisha's favorite flowers and the caring wizard was placed on the bed, a spell keeping his body just as it was.

While most of her friends spent those three weeks at Alphea, Aisha went home to spend time with her parents and attempt to heal. It didn't work out so well, she still felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, but her mother told her that healing takes time. Having lost her father at a young age, Queen Niobe knew what Aisha was going through and she helped her. Musa visited the water fairy too and tried to comfort her.

Three weeks after Flora became the dark one, she finally found answers. These answers were not what she had been seeking, though. It was late at night and all her friends were sleeping, even Bloom. Helia slept peacefully on the red couch she had conjured earlier in the Magic Archive. Since she didn't sleep, Flora spent all her time there, so Helia had decided to stay with her. Usually he would still be awake at this hour, but he was too tired from their time spent the night before.

The hallucinations had hit her at three in the morning and she hadn't wanted to wake him, so she breathed deeply and tried to ignore the voices in her head telling her she was weak and worthless. The Darkness had taken advantage of the fact that she was alone and it had been extra though, leading her to a break down. She had been so close to giving up when Helia had awaken due to her cries. Knowing what was happening, he had held her in his arms and comforted her. When that didn't work, he had taken her hand and led her through the forest that surrounded Alphea and towards Rochaluche lake. He placed a blanket on the edge of the lake and told her to lie down. They both spent some time looking at the stars and talking while she calmed down. When the hallucinations were gone, she thanked him for always being there for her and he told her once again that he loved her.

They kissed under the stars and she knew that he was the one for her. There was no one else who'd be okay with waking up at three am to calm her down. He was the only one who truly knew her and loved her with all his heart. When she told him that, he told her that she was the only one in his heart and he knew that everything would be all right for them. When she looked the other way, still doubting that they would have a happy future, he started telling her of the future he imagined. It was happy, simple and she loved it. She wanted that life, desperately, but she didn't think she'd get that. After all, it had been nearly three weeks and they had found nothing useful.

"He looks so peaceful." Her thoughts of the night before were broken by yet another hallucination. She didn't look at Luna and she walked towards the window, attempting to ignore her. But escaping the darkness was no easy task. Before she reached the window, Luna appeared in front of it. The previous dark one wore a dark blue dress Flora recognized from the first book Miss Faragonda had showed them. The dress had been worn on Luna's 18th birthday, only days before she had become the dark one. Flora didn't know why the darkness had chosen that outfit, but she didn't think much into it.

"You know, you're much stronger than I imagined. Not many dark ones lasted for more than a week." Luna told her and a small smile came to her face at the somewhat angry look in the red head's eyes. Flora felt proud of herself after hearing that. She might have changed drastically, but at least she hadn't given up.

"I guess other dark ones didn't have many people who believed in them." She told the other girl.

"True." Luna nodded and then she smiled. "You know, now that you've reached the three weeks mark, I think that you deserve a sort of…prize." Flora didn't trust that smile as she wondered what the darkness had planned.

"A prize? For not following what you want? That barely makes sense." Luna's smile didn't falter.

"The darkness recognizes those who are strong enough to fight it. So, do you want that prize or not?" Flora knew she shouldn't trust anything that Luna said, but she was curious.

"Depends. What is it?" Luna's smile grew.

"A little spell that will help you in your research." Now she was sure this was a trap. Help her research? There was no way the darkness would want to help her destroy it. "Come on, what harm can a little spell do?" Luna urged her and she gave the red head a look. A lot of harm, she thought. But after more convincing, she decided to try it.

"Okay so now you have to close your eyes." She reluctantly closed her eyes. "Now imagine a book with a hard red cover." She frowned in confusion, but obeyed nonetheless. "You have to really picture it. Now imagine that the book will appear I front of you." Her eyes were closed, so she didn't notice that she was engulfed in a dark glow. When she felt something heavy knocking on her chest, she opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the red book that was now in her arms. It was called "Darkness", something that made her nervous. Then she noticed the dark glow and her eyes widened when she realized it. "This dark glow… It means I'm using dark magic. You tricked me!" She accused, mad at herself for being so naïve. Luna simply smiled at her, seeming to enjoy her moment of rage. She breathed deeply a few times, attempting to calm herself down. Once she felt calm enough, she looked at the book. A dark aura surrounded it, but she tried to ignore it as she slowly opened the book. Her eyes crossed over the introduction when Luna spoke up. "Turn to page 318." Flora decided that since she followed the darkness so far she might as well see what it wanted to tell her.

Her eyes widened as she kept reading page 318. This was definitely not in any of the books they had found. The new information made her fearful and excited. "I have to tell them." She muttered to herself after reading the whole chapter. So she put the book on one of the tables her friends had conjured and walked towards Helia. She gently shook him awake and he quickly jumped. "Flora? What's wrong? Are you okay?" He started to panic, used to her waking him in the middle of the night only when something was wrong.

"Shhhh. Calm down, sweetie. Everything's okay." She told him as she gave him a smile. He looked confused at her happy expression and then asked why she had woken him up then. His tone wasn't accusing, just curious.

"I found something. It's not exactly what we were looking for, but this could change everything." There was an excited glint in her eyes as she spoke. He decided to ask questions later and they both stood up and walked out of the Archive. They went to the Winx's dorm and woke up the girls. Half an hour later, they were all reunited (except Aisha) in the Magic Archive, ready to hear the discoveries Flora had made.

 **Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. What did you think of this chapter? Did you like the Nabu talk? I don't think any fanfics have discussed what happened after his death, like with the funeral and all. What do you think Flora discovered? And what will happen next? I'll try to post the next chapter this Wednesday in order to make up for the long wait. If not, it should be up by Friday.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in two days, that must be a record. I was going to post it on Wednesday, but since I missed classes today because I had to renew my passport, I thought why not. This chapter had to be split in two parts. Next part should come in the weekend. I hope you'll enjoy and please leave reviews with your thoughts. Let the plot twists begin!**

It was two and a half in the morning and the Winx and Specialists found themselves at the Magic Archive. The room was barely lit by a light sphere created by Princess Stella, fairy of the shining sun. Said princess looked exhausted and angry for being disturbed at such an hour. Most of her friends felt the same and some, like Musa and Riven, were sleeping on the couch, with Musa's head resting on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. Their friends thought they looked so cute and Stella didn't miss the opportunity to take a picture. Bloom was looking rather panicked as she stared between Flora and Sky, who had just returned from Eraklyon. The two hadn't spoken a word since he had come back and she wondered if talking would help them at all. Tecna and Timmy were wide awake and patiently looking at the nature fairy, who had an excited look on her face.

"So, why exactly are we here?" Stella asked, trying not to sound annoyed, but failing. Flora looked at Helia and he took her hand and squeezed it while sending her a reassuring smile. She smiled back and then took a deep breath, getting ready to speak. Before she could, Musa suddenly jumped from Riven's shoulder and yelled "I'm awake. I'm awake." When she noticed everyone looking at her, a blush colored her pale cheeks and she muttered an apology. Riven, having heard Musa scream, woke up as well and he started looking panickingly around. When he saw that she was unharmed, he let out a sigh of relief. "Damn it, Musa, there's no need to scare me like that for no reason." He complained as he cast her an annoyed look. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for preventing you from having another few seconds of sleep." He rolled his eyes at her sarcastic tone. "Of course I forgive you, Muse." The group was a bit surprised at his unusually sweet words. But Musa had already gotten used to this new Riven, so she simply smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He smiled back and then wrapped his arms around her and both turned back to look at Flora.

The nature fairy smiled at the couple before clearing her throat. "Okay, so tonight I have finally found some answers." Her statement was met with curious and happy looks from her friends as they assumed she figured out a way to defeat the darkness. "I haven't figured out how to defeat the darkness." She added quickly, knowing what they must be thinking. "But I found something that might help us. All of us." Now they were confused. If she hadn't figured out how to get rid of the darkness, why had she woken them up in the middle of the night?

"So why did you call us here, then?" Stella asked, upset from being deprived of her beauty sleep for nothing.

"What have you found out?" Tecna asked, the only one to pay attention to the last sentence spoken by the nature fairy. Flora then walked towards a nearby table where she had put the red book she had found. She picked it up and showed it to them. "This book contains answers about the dark ones. I was… guided to read a certain chapter that has something I'm sure you'll believe is impossible." She decided that telling them that the darkness had led her to using dark magic, taking the book and reading said chapter was not a good idea. She knew her friends and she knew that they would freak out and tell her she had been stupid and naïve.

"You were guided? By who?" Was the first thing Tecna asked. She should have known that her friends wouldn't be easily fooled. Flora sighed as she tried to come up with a good lie. But as she looked at her best friends and at Helia, the man she loved more than anything, she knew that she couldn't lie to them.

"The darkness tricked me into finding the book. I don't know why it wanted me to find it, but I really think that it might help us. " Horror was written on their faces as they looked at her like she was crazy.

"You let the darkness control you? Wasn't the whole point of our mission not to let that happen?" Musa screamed angrily, wide awake now. Bloom and Tecna simply shook their heads as they stared at her with disappointment. Flora was expecting this reaction, so she quickly intervened. "I know you think it was stupid of me, but we have to face the fact that we have been looking for answers for three weeks and came up with nothing. With each day that goes by I get closer to losing control of my mind and body and I feel like I'm fading away. So, yeah, it might've been stupid, but desperate times call for desperate measures." There was only silence after that statement. They knew she was right and now that the initial shock had passed, they wanted to know what she had found out.

"Okay, then. I'm not going to argue." Tecna said. "What have you found out?" Flora then turned back to the book and she opened it to page 318. She handed it over to the technology fairy, who read it outloud.

 _The power of the dark ones goes beyond anything imaginable, it crosses the line between possible and impossible. There is one spell that most dark ones aren't able to perform and they usually choose not to, because it requires something that is commonly lost amongst dark ones: love. When the darkness control your body and soul, every human emotions are gone. That's why dark ones are so feared amongst the Magical Dimension, they have no fears, no regrets, no love._

That part wasn't reassuring at all. Tecna looked at the nature fairy, trying to understand what she had found so interesting about that page. "Keep reading." Flora told her and the technology fairy obeyed.

 _However, if a dark one is able to fight off the darkness, something that rarely happens, and is able to maintain control over their mind and body, they should be able to perform the spell called Tornare Alla Vita (This is Italian, I thought it fit). _

Since Bloom's earth parents came from an italian family, she knew a few words in said language. She gasped when she realized what the spell could do. Or rather, what the book said it could do. The book had been found thanks to the darkness's help and Bloom knew that this meant that they could trust nothing it said.

"Bloom, are you okay?" Stella asked. The fairy of the dragon flame realized that all eyes were on her. She knew that her friends were worried about her and she didn't want to give them anymore reasons to be. "I'm fine, I just think that I know where this is going." They just stared at her confused, so she explained herself. "The words in that spell are spoke in italian, an earth language. Since my family comes from Italy, I know a few things."

"Cool, I didn't know you spoke italian."Stella commented as she looked at Bloom with a surprised look on her face. Bloom shrugged.

"It wasn't important before."

"Okay, now keep on reading because I wanna see where this goes." Musa stopped the conversation as she stared anxiously at Tecna. The pink haired fairy kept reading. With every word, they started understanding why Flora had seemed so excited.

 _This specific spell was created by the first dark one to ever exist. Her name was Irisa and she was a fairy of nature. When her lover, Alexander, was killed in a terrible war on the planet Eden, which was destroyed during said war, she vowed to do anything to bring him back to her. The power to control over nature is like any other: it can be used for good or for evil. During such emotional times, Irisa was fooled by the darkness and she was guided to perform the spell to bring back Alexander to life. However, it came with regrettable consequences. Once the spell was done, Alexander woke up, reborn, renewed; but Irisa was no longer the sweet fairy he used to know. Using the darkness made her become the first dark one._

 _Along time, others who managed to remain good even after becoming dark ones used the spell to bring back loved ones and some of them succeeded. It must be known that_ _Tornare Alla Vita is a dangerous spell that could have catastrophic consequences if used by the wrong person. Only those who remain pure and good must use it and pray that it will work. _

Silence followed once again as Tecna read the last words to the page and the chapter. They were all thinking about what they had learned. At first, they wondered why Flora was so interested in the spell, but then it hit them.

"Nabu." Musa and Riven said at the same time. The maroon specialist had been suffering a lot due to the loss of his best friend and Musa hadn't been able to comfort him, but now they saw an exit. A way to end their pain and suffering.

"Indeed. You think that you could use this spell to bring him back, don't you?" Tecna asked the nature fairy, who nodded. She was smiling at them, glad that at least they had found something useful.

"But it says here that it could be dangerous, catastrophic. I don't think that's a good idea." Bloom said firmly and when Flora looked at her, she saw fear and regret in the fire fairy's eyes. Of course, Bloom was still blaming herself for what had happened and Flora knew that if something went wrong, Bloom would take all the responsibility on herself. But Flora wouldn't let her.

"I know it could be dangerous, but it could also be a great thing. The book said only someone who managed to fight off the darkness and remain good should try it. I know in my heart that I can perform this spell and save Nabu." Flora tried to convince them it was a good idea. "He was an innocent person who didn't deserve to die. He saved us all once and we owe it to him to do the same." Flora wished that Aisha would be there, for she was sure that the fairy of waves would agree with her. They had to save Nabu, no matter the cost, no matter the consequences.

"I agree with Flora." Everyone turned to Musa, surprised. They knew how Musa missed her mother and how she would love to have the opportunity to bring her back. They also knew that Musa would never do such thing because she didn't believe it was right. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love and that we are all suffering because of Nabu. When I lost my mother, I wanted so badly to bring her back, but now I know it wouldn't be right." Now Flora was confused, it didn't seem like Musa was agreeing with her at all. "With Nabu, it's completely different. He wasn't meant to die, he wasn't sick like my mom was. If we brought him back, we would be doing the right thing by saving him."

"Wow. When you put it like that, Musa, _I_ can't help but agree with you." Stella said and some of them nodded. Helia and Bloom remained silent. The fire fairy disagreed.

"I still don't think it's a smart idea. Let's not forget that it was the darkness that lead Flora towards this book, so we shouldn't trust anything it says." Tecna intervened before a huge argument could begin.

"Okay, we have two different opinions on what we should do, so I believe that we should sit down and discuss it when we aren't feeling exhausted."Musa yawned just then, as did Stella. They agreed that it would be better to talk about it another time, so they said their goodbyes and goodnights and everyone went off to bed. Once they were all gone, Flora sighed.

"Hey, come over here." Helia told her as he patted the spot next to him on the couch. She smiled at him before walking over and sitting by his side. He pulled her closer and she gladly snuggled to him. For a few moments, they stayed in silence, each lost in their thoughts.

"You know that, no matter what happens, I'll still love you, right?" His words were low and she was so distracted that she barely heard it.

"Even if I turn... evil?" She voiced her deepest fear, the question that had been haunting her mind for the past few weeks. He looked firmly and determined at her before answering.

"Even if you turn evil. But I'm never letting that happen." His words comforted her. He wasn't going to give up on her and she was glad for it. She knew that the only reason she hadn't lost control and turned evil so far was due to his undying love for her. He was her rock, after all, he was what kept her going.

"That makes me feel better." She smiled at him. "You make me feel like everything might turn out alright in the end. You give me hope for a happy ending and I'm so grateful for that. I love you so much, Helia, and I'm terrified that I'll end up hurting you." He stopped her.

"You won't. As I said before, I'm not gonna let the darkness destroy you." She looked at him, still afraid.

"But what if it does? What if we fail?" He sighed. These questions had plagued his mind as well, but he had tried to stay positive.

"Then we'll figure it out. We're still here and you're yourself, so let's focus on that. There's no use in torturing yourself for something that might happen." She knew that he'd say that, but she still had something she needed to ask him. Something important that she was sure he would refuse, but she wanted to ask anyways.

"I know that, but I want you to promise me something." She paused and took a deep breath before saying it. "If the worst happens and I become evil, I don't want you to try and save me. I'm not worth it." She stopped him before he could protest. "I'm not worth risking the destruction of our world. Because we both know that's gonna happen if the darkness controls me. No, if that happens I want you to kill me, so no one will get hurt." He looked at her like she was crazy, much like the first time she had suggested it.

"I can't kill you. I won't." She had known he would say that. She knew him well enough to know that he would refuse to take a life, much less hers.

"You have to believe that it will be the best for everyone. You'll be saving the Magic Dimension from destruction. And me, you'll be saving me from the darkness. Just think about what happens when I'm under the control of the darkness. I'll see everyone I love be destroyed and I won't be able to do anything to stop it. I'll feel powerless and I'll suffer. If you kill me, you'll be saving me from eternal misery." He understood her point of view, but still, he couldn't kill her.

"I still can't kill you. Why are you asking me?"

"Because you love me. More than anything. If someone will do the impossible to save me , it will be you." He couldn't disagree to that. "And you won't have to hurt me, Helia. I talked to professor Palladium and he told me of a poisonous plant that could kill me quickly and painlessly. You'll just have to give it to me and it'll be like I'm falling asleep. Everything will be alright." It seemed like a perfect plan, a way of making sure no one would get hurt. It had a major flaw, though.

"What about me? What am I supposed to do after you're gone?" She hadn't thought much about that. She assumed that he would be able to move on, find someone else eventually. "I don't know if I'll be able to move on, Flora. I love you too much to live without you." Now she thought he was being too dramatic. However, he knew that these words were true. He couldn't live without her.

"Please, Helia. I don't want you to think like that. You will find someone else who will love you as much as I do." He shook his head and she started to get frustrated. She hated it when he was so stubborn.

"No. If you die, I will follow you. You might think this is stupid or selfish, but I know in my heart that it's what I'll want to do. It's not worth it living in a world where you don't exist." Both of them were crying by this point. Seeing just how much he loved her scared her, but she knew if things were the opposite, she would have done the same thing. Just thinking about her dead made him feel like his heart had been ripped from his chest. He pulled her closer and they kissed deeply, passionately. When the need for air surpassed their need to be as close as possible, they regrettably pulled apart.

"I love you so much, my flower." He declared as he smiled at her, breathless. She returned the smile as she cupped his cheek.

"I love you too, my hero." She responded and another kissed followed. These declarations strengthened their relationship and their desire to win this challenge. Whatever happened, they would be together.

 **What did you think? I wasn't planning on telling Irisa's story, it just came to me. Did you like the Flora and Helia scenes? Those were unplanned too. Next chapter there will be the discussion and a decision will be made. What do you think it will be? Will the winx and specialists choose to try to save Nabu or will they decide not to take the risk?**


	7. Not a Chapter

**Heey, people. Unfortunately, this isn't a chapter. I have some bad news for those who are still reading this story. I won't be updating it for a while. Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this story. I tried writing two fanfics at the same time and it didn't work out.**

 **A World of Fiction was much better planned and I have a good feeling about it, so from now on I'll only be updating that story. Once I'm finished with it, which should be by the beginning of the next year, I'll resume to writing Darkness. This is not the end.**

 **I wanna thank everyone who accompanied this story, you're all awesome. I wish I could keep writing it now, but I had to sacrifice something and this was it. So I guess I'll see you next year. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Again, I'm so sorry.**


End file.
